elinorfandomcom-20200223-history
Chronology
BRIEF HISTORY OF ELINOR THE I ERA: Nothing is known. THE II ERA: 2123 to E. - the only surviving chronicle is from the Golden Ruins. THE III ERA: The beginning of the era of the people of the Third Race. There is no specific date for the appearance of people. The Exodus is taken as the starting point. The dates stand before and after the Exodus. Around 1500 BE. - the foundation of Mata-Mata. 1495 to BE. - the first chronicle of the people of the Valley. 1483-1410 BE. - construction of Konolwar and Dalaal. Official references. 1293-1280 BE. - construction of Eavette. 814 BE. - the harshest winter, five sixth of the Valley population die. The first mention of Snow Chekatta. 333 BE. - the first recorded ascent of the Sixth Finger in the sky {The Constellation of the Hand did not yet have a name}. 15 BE. - the birth of Tosho. 0 '''- the first campaign in the Unknown Lands. The beginning of the Exodus. 1-5 years after I. - construction of Kava. '''18 After Exodus) AE. - Tosho leaves for Dahl. 22 AE. - the birth of Tsvetsho, daughter of Tosho. 25 AE. - the first mention of Marawie in the annals. 33-40 AE. - presumably the foundation of Shohan and the Ito Empire. 41 AE. - a campaign of the Damned Flowers (failed, as the researchers went crazy with the smell of bad flowers, as well as the residents of Kawa). 89 AE. - the Marawie Exodus. 99 AE. - the foundation of Kay-Sam (later Kay-Samiluf). In fact, the formation of a new state and the emergence of the Djunitian people. 100-104 AE. - The erection of the royal palace and the first Djunitian observatory. 221 AE. - Marawie falls into the cave of a sand dragon and, probably, dies. Nidal is the ruler of Kay-Samiluf. Wolf leaves to the East. 226 AE. - the foundation of Bandabaze. Guawars start to develop as a separate people. 234-235 AE. - the beginning of the construction of Ayno-Suf by Djunits. 240 AE. - the death of Wolf, the rise of Theon. 242 AE. - the death of Theon, the assertion of Alvard Berdin. 274-278 AE. - construction of Darif by Djanits. 279-281 AE. - construction of Doyno-Kash by Djunits. 313 AE. - if to correlate the chronicles of Djunits with the chronicles of Vedichian people, then the first mention of Sacredawn and Vedichs as a separate people. 340-350 AE. - presumably the Exodus of the group of Itoshins along the Path of Horror, the foundation of Tokana, the appearance of the Ulutau people. 445 AE. -''' the discovery of Reyro by the Guawars, the founding of Guawo. '''575 AE. - the attack of demons on Guawo, the beginning of the war. 580 AE. - Guawars left Reyro. 602-608 AE. - Rios and Panchea are being built by Guawars. 819 AE. - the escape of Kunu-Lau from the emperor Tosho. 820-825 AE. - Kunu-Lau and associates create their first settlement on the Reyro, which later becomes the Mechanicum. 1038 AE. - Taurs lead the first caravan to the Valley for active trade. Declare themselves a nation. The first mention of Ayduen. 1240 AE. - the first meeting of Guawars with Bronze Chekatta on the Southern islands. The prospect of trade is absent, as those have nothing, and their technologies are not developed. Resources on the Southern islands are also not found. Guawars find further communication with the Bronze Chekatta meaningless. 1341 AE. First Observatory in Kay-Samiluf becomes also an educational institution. 1472 AE. - the first Academy was established (Kay-Samiluf). 1548 AE. - Guawars return to Reyro and meet Tuasmatus there, which they call Mechanics. 1616 AE. - Marawie Dynasty was overthrown, the tsar's relatives were killed. The Academy chooses the Fashukh family as the ruling dynasty. Military detachments of Taurs are seen in the cities of the Great Desert. Among the population there are disputes about who is involved in the conspiracy - Taurs, Academy, Fashukh or someone else. 1748-1750 AE. - probably the foundation of Lauhan. 1913 AE. - the discovery of the Mine of Truth at Bandabaze. 2105 AE. - the foundation of Cheestan approximately at the site of the deceased Reyro. Cheestan becomes the largest port of Mechanics. 2258 AE. - The Academy of Djunits confirms the system of chronology, the decimal counting system and the four-sides orientation system as the only true ones. The Alphabets of the Old Djunitian Language and the Common Language are issued. The first dictionaries. 2339 AE. - the Djunits discover the Golden Ruins. There the oldest chronicle is found and some scientific scrolls, including a map of the starry sky. The first assumption is that the Golden Ruins are the deserted city of the Second Age. The chronicle is deciphered, the language only remotely resembles the Old Language of the Valley. In the annals there is nothing special, personal matters and names of the rulers of the Golden Ruins are noted. Important events, wars, other cities and negotiations with other nations are not mentioned. 2340 AE. - after a year of deciphering, thanks to the maps of the starry sky, the Djunits academicians manage to determine the very first and last year mentioned in the annals, and correlate it with their chronology. The Academy decides to announce the completion of the Third Age and begin a new calendar from the zero year. From next year, the king of Djunits, Hayam Musuk, declares the IV Era. THE IV ERA: 0 -''' the beginning of the Fourth Age. '''1- Hayam Musuk sends the highest council of the Academy to the Valley for the organization of public, political and public life. 5''' - after several years of discussions the Council of Four was established. The burgomasters of the Four Cities decide the questions together. There is no leader among them, so with equality of votes the discussion continues. Guilds that obey the laws of cities are declared. It is allowed to create clans. Burgomasters have no means of influencing clans outside the cities. Only the Council of Four can control the work of clans. In this case, the Council of Four itself becomes dependent on the heads of clans. '''6- the beginning of prosperity of the economy. The Golden Age of Elinor. A hundred years without wars and major conflicts. 10 '''- the creation of the Old Pages clan. '''43-48 - construction of the bridge by Djunits to the Golden Ruins. For the first time, Mechanics are employed, the technologies of whom allow such a large-scale work. In reward Mechanics receive from Djunits gold and maps of the starry sky. 64 -''' the foundation of Ming-Mirif and Til-Mirif. Near the city there are deposits of minerals and precious metals. Mines and mines are being created. Mirif Amatt manages the construction. '82 '- henceforth the entire Royal Guard of Bandabaze must bear the Vambraces of Truth. '''127-145 - the journey of Azir Amunjadee to the Itoshins and Ulutau. 127 '- Azir goes on a journey. '''130-132 -' Azir lives in Shohan. '''133 - Azir passes the Path of Horror. 133-143 - Azir lives in Tokana. 144 '- Azir descends the Celestial Staircase. '''145 '- the return of Azir to the Valley. '146-149 '- Azir writes his immortal creations about the campaigns to the North-West, and then returns through Shohan to Tokana, where, most likely, he lives his age. '''161-163 - the war between Taurian and Vedichian peoples. There is no exact data, but there is a version that a separate army of the Vedichs invaded Taurian lands to capture Ayduen. Taurs win over Vedichian people. 163 - Taurs besiege Sacredawn. The defeat of the Vedichian people. Oath in eternal friendship. 170 - discovery of the island of Davos-Beastias by Guawars. 178 - 179 - the most brutal war between the clans in the Valley. Ten clans participate in the war. In fact, the war begins because of the conflict between the Itoshins and the Mechanics based of the old hostility. However, a coalition of 5 Valley clans opposed the coalition of the other 5 clans, where each clan defended its own interests. Destroyed two cities – Mata-Mata and Dalaal. Eavette was badly damaged. Taurs lead a huge army in Konolwar. All warriors were veterans of the war with the Vedichian people. The Taurs create the Justice clan, break up both coalitions. From now on they declare themselves peacekeepers of the Valley. The war is over, but in fact the Valley is subject to the military dictatorship of the Taurs. The most dissatisfied are the Itoshins. But those are forced to accept, since their Empire can not live without the caravans coming from the Valley. From this moment, the military detachments of the Itoshins come to the cities as military patrols, keeping order, and obey only the burgomasters. In return, Shohan receives regular food from the Valley. 180 - a new invasion of demons on Reyro (apparently, awoken by Guawars several decades ago). 181 - Cheestan is almost completely destroyed. The powers of demons are inexhaustible. 182 - Mechanicum in the siege. Universal mobilization is declared. In factories, new and new golems are being created urgently. Emperor Tosho demonstratively refuses to help the Mechanics because of the betrayal of Kunu-Lau. The ambassadors of the Mechanics are expelled into the fog and do not return. 183 '– Djunits create a trade route through the prairie Chekatta, with which food is supplied to the Reyro. '''184 - 'Guawars lead a huge fleet to Reyro. The combined army of Mechanics and Guawars under the command of the supreme admiral of Guawars, Iron Kureen, inflicts a devastating defeat on the walls of the Mechanicum to the demons and cleans the peninsula from them within ten days. The Guawarian fleet rises in the ruined bay of Guawo-Cheestan. '''185 - the battle for Davos-Beastias. The defeat of demons, the victory of the united forces. 186 '''- The Cheestan Agreement. Mechanics and Guawars in the hastily sign an agreement in newly built Cheestan. On the Guawarian side there is Iron Kureen, on the side of Mechanics - Chancellor Rakatoock. The king of the Mechanics (presumably heir of Kunu-Lau) has not been personally connected with the allies during the war. Davos-Beastias departs to the Mechanics. In Cheestan, Guawars get their own bay and land for settlement, eventually the city becomes completely Guawarian. Mechanics undertake to provide 100 war and merchant sailing ships, new technologies and 1.000.000 gold salds to the Guawarian captains during the year. Thought Mechanics refuse to give ships which work on special energy. But Guawars themselves, who are accustomed to walking only under sail, don’t insist. Guawars are allowed non-taxed trade on the island of Reyro. Subsequently, the economy of Guawars for several years becomes the most developed on the continent, higher than the economy of the Djunits and the economy of the Valley. However, this leads to a development of piracy among poorer Guawars. '''187 - foundation of the Davos prison. 224 - the Justice clan erects a fortress in the center of the Valley. The fortress is called the Stronghold of Justice. The military dictatorship of the Taurs becomes total. 240 '''- the last king of Djunits, Khayam Rashiz, resigns from the Supreme Ruler, as the state of the Djunits is not centralized, and the oasis cities live a separate life. The kingdom of Djunits ceases to exist. At the head of each city the izir is put. Khayam Rashiz becomes the izir of Kay-Samiluf. '''250 - the united fleet of Djunits is opposed to Guawarian pirates. Bandabaze keeps neutrality. King Almeydo the Sea Wind does not want to ruin relations with the Djunitian allies, but does not dare to attack his fellow tribesmen. 251 - the fleet of Djunits is defeated by the fleet of Guawarian pirates. The economic downturn. The Southern coasts are devoid of sea communications. The end of the Golden Age of the Guawars. 253 '- the pirate fleet is threatening Bandabaze. For the first time, pirates trample on the sacred laws of Guawars and began to kill massively the representatives of their own people. The Royal Guawarian fleet leaves the harbor of the capital. But the pirates take the ships and begin to plunder their own settlements. Pirates become elusive and jeopardize the existence of the state of Guawars. '''254 '- the historical decision of the King of Guawars, Almeydo the Sea Wind. Guawars, like the Djunits, renounce the centralized state. The sacred oath of Guawars. The Royal Guard is disbanded. The publication of two sacred laws. Every captain must have the Vambraces of Truth. Henceforth, any captain, able to pay 1,000 salds to the treasury of the city (or the one who will contribute more, when there are two or more candidates) can rule the Guawarian city. In Bandabaze – 5,000 salds. A single leader (supreme admiral) is chosen only in case of a full-scale war, as with Northern demons. This step leads to a weakening of piracy. Now the most ruthless pirates prefer to go and serve the governors, who are obliged to pay them. And the richest pirates become governors themselves. From now on, only the most inveterate bandits and adventurers are pirating. The Guawar Trade Company takes control of almost all the sea trade in Elinor. '367 '- Joint expedition of Djunits, Taurs and Mechanics to the underground caves near the Mine-Mirif mine. Researchers are finding a way out to Konolwar and ancient treasures. However, they found the wild uncharted creatures inside, lost several people from their unit and recognized the underground path as extremely dangerous. During the expedition, the six-year-old Taurian girl disappears without a trace. '''372-373 - the trip of Kodraine Troy to the Vedichian forest. 404-405 - the journey of Delman Saul to the Taurs. For the first time a man not from Taurs recognized the fact of the existence of Ayduen. 511-514 - in the Valley, the group of the most outrageous robber of modern times - of Guawar named Trouble- is outraged. As a result, the team is surrounded in the caves of Min-Mirif by a detachment of Itoshins headed by Tsu'O-nɛ and completely destroyed. 530 - The Valley suddenly becomes Deserted. The nations are preparing detachments and embassies. 531 - the beginning of Jumanna Amatt journey.